Imp Catcher
Official description Development team *'Developer:' Paul Gower *'Conversion:' Simon B *'QuestHelp:' Nishal K *'Audio:' Ian T Rework *'Developer:' Greg V *'Quality Assurance:' Ben L *'Graphics:' Matthew M Walkthrough Make your way to the Wizards' Tower, south of Draynor Village over a stone bridge. Once there, you will know you are at the right place if you see level 9 Wizards. Do not try to kill the wizards, unless you are relatively high combat, as they are stronger than their level suggests. Climb the stairs, and go up to the . Talk to Wizard Mizgog and ask him questions to find out he needs your help. He will tell you Grayzag's imps stole his beads and wants you to get them for him. He needs you to get: *A black bead *A yellow bead *A red bead *A white bead To obtain the beads, you will have to kill Imps. Imps can be found almost anywhere in the free-to-play world. Obtaining beads A good place to kill imps is the volcano at Musa Point on the island of Karamja. There are many imps here but also scorpions, so it can be dangerous if you are lower than level 29. Another place is the area between the Tower of Life and the Kandarin Monastery. There are 5-6 imps here and no dangerous monsters to contend with. However, the area is wooded and will require considerable running around to attack the imps. Another safe place, open to free-to-play players, is the south entrance of Falador. Besides having around 3 imp respawns, it is a multi-combat zone so a friend could help you. There are also some around the outskirts of Lumbridge. Keep killing imps until you have all four beads on you. The imps will sometimes teleport short distances, sometimes making them very annoying. Another option, open to free-to-play players, is the Al Kharid mining area, in the desert. There are often imps there and respawn often, but there are level 14 scorpions around the site, which are aggressive. For higher-level players, a good place to find Imps in large quantity is the resource dungeon inside the Karamja Volcano. If a player has a Dungeoneering level of 25, they may enter the dungeon and will find up to eleven imps wandering inside, along with fourteen Lesser Demons. Note that, unlike many other quest items, magic beads can be traded between players and sold to stores. A player can also buy all four beads in the Grand Exchange for + + + }} coins. If you do not want to/cannot buy the beads and do not want to have to spend a long time killing imps, it may be a good idea to start this before other quests and simply kill any imps you see on your travels. Returning the beads Once you have all four beads, return to Wizard Mizgog and give them to him to finish the quest. A good way to finish the quest really fast is to get all four beads before you start the quest, then run to the Draynor Village bank. Once you are at the bank, you can collect the beads from your bank and then run to the Wizards' Tower and talk to Wizard Mizgog to start then talk to him again. Alternatively, you can get all 4 beads before starting, bring them to Wizard Mizgog and drop them, then start the quest, pick them up, and finish the quest. Both methods save a lot of time. Reward * 1 Quest Point * An Amulet of Accuracy * 875 experience bg:Imp Catcher Required for Completing *Quiet Before the Swarm Trivia *The Amulet of Accuracy used to be a semi-discontinued item, as previously it was only obtainable once per account. This caused its Grand Exchange price to rise to a price nearly as high as 70,000 coins before it was reset on 18 October 2010, which is when the ability to buy them was added. *You can now trade Wizard Mizgog and buy up to 30 amulets per day for 5,000 coins each. *After completing the quest, if you talk to Juna, your character will say, "...It took some time, but I finally got all four beads back, and Mizgog gave me a reward." to which she replies, "Imps! I remember the age of great war, when armies of Zamorak's imps bloodied the ankles of the other gods' creatures." *Despite the name you do not actually catch the imps, you kill them. *This quest was not a prerequisite for any other quest until the release of Quiet Before the Swarm over 9 years later. *People can do the quest in less than 20 seconds by already having the beads in his/her inventory. *Upon completion of the quest the players adventurer's log will read: "After scouring the world for imps, I managed to collect enough beads to satisfy the wizard Grayzag." de:Die Koboldjagd no:Imp Catcher es:Imp Catcher nl:Imp Catcher Category:Quests Category:Imp Catcher Category:Free-to-play quests Category:Wikia Game Guides quests